


I Like Different

by LovelyDelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clary, Alpha Jace, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Simon, Deaf Alec, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec, Sign Language, Smutt, alpha Isabelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDelight/pseuds/LovelyDelight
Summary: Alec has major pressure on his shoulders. Not only is he the only male omega at the institute with a family full of alpha's, but he's deaf as well. He never thought he would have a mate. Someone who would see past his flaws and see him for him. That is until he meets Magnus Bane, the most powerful alpha of the down world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking. Why am I making a new story when I have five unfinished ones. Well I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it. I PROMISE I will continue to work on my other ones and I will try my best to update more. I swear i'll try to update more. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this story and this isn't beta read so there will be mistakes.  
> Also just so no one is confused, Alec can read lips perfectly. 
> 
> Enjoy the story (:

There used to be a time where Alec was in love with his Parabatai. But now that's he's twenty and has grown up, he see's Jace nothing more than a best friend and a brother. When he did have those feelings for him, he would be uneasy about fighting with Jace. But now, it's something that he loved. Which is what the two of them were doing at the moment. Half way through, Isabelle burst through the doors causing the two to stop what they were doing and to look at her.

"Mother wants to see us." Isabelle said with a sigh.

"Of course she does. Whatever. Come on Alec, i'll beat your ass next time." Jace said as he threw on his shirt.

Alec rolled his eyes and punched Jace's arm. _We will see about that._ Alec signed. 

Jace just laughed as the three headed towards the head of the institutes office. Before entering, Alec took a deep breath in and out. Talking with his parents always stressed him out. They always hated that Alec was deaf and they hated that he was an omega even more. Alec was born deaf and when he was born, they took him to the silent brothers because he wouldn't make a sound nor respond to sounds. When the Silent brothers told Maryse and Robert that their child was deaf, they took it hard. But they trained him to be a shadowhunter anyways. Except they pushed him ten times harder then all of the other children and it hurt Alec growing up.

He always wished his parents would act like parents but instead they pushed him too hard most days where he would pass out at the end of the day starting at the age of five. When Isabelle was born they pushed him even harder and told him that he had to be responsible now and he could no longer act like a kid. They put the pressure on him to take care of Isabelle when their parents went off to Idris which was a lot.

At age twelve, Jace joined the family. It was hard at first. Their parents would always pay all their attention to him and leave Alec in the dust. They would always praise him and tell him things that Alec wished his parents would tell him. It made him so jealous of Jace that at one point he hated Jace. But Jace saw how their parents treated Alec and from that day on he swore to always be by Alec's side. The two instantly clicked and by the time they were thirteen they became parabatai. Jace was the only one besides Isabelle who didn't mind that Alec was deaf and that meant the world to him. 

At age fourteen, Isabelle and Jace presented as alpha's while Alec presented as an omega. Their parents congratulated Isabelle and Jace since they presented first. An hour later Alec presented and when he did it was awful. He felt hot and clammy and everyone around him could smell just how sweet his scent was. The horrified looks on his parents faces was something that Alec could never forget. As they saw that Alec was going into heat, they grabbed him by the arms, gripping him tightly which left bruises, and locked him in his room telling him to deal with it.

Alec cried that whole night. He was scared and lonely and had no idea what was happening to him. The only comfort he got was when Isabelle and Jace came into his room using the unlock room and sat with him until their parents kicked him out. It didn't affect them because Isabelle was his sister and Jace knew Alec for a long time that it hardly affected him. Sure his scent got to Jace but the alpha was strong enough to hold back his urges.

So now as they walk into the head of the institutes office to see their mother, Alec was dreading this. The only reason why Alec was still a shadowhunter because he already became Alec's parabatai. Ever since then Alec has became one of the best and everyone knew it too but to most it didn't matter. However it only mattered when Maryse needed him and his siblings to go on a mission since the three of them were strong together and the best fighters out of the shadow hunters. 

"Children thank you for coming on such short notice." Maryse said sternly as she looked at Jace and then Isabelle and barely glanced at Alec.

"What do you need us to do Maryse?" Jace asked with annoyance in his tone. He hated how Maryse treated Alec.

"It's mother to you Johnathon. And I need the three of you to go to Pandemonium tonight for a mission."

"Pandemonium? Why?" Isabelle asked.

"A demon has been selling mundane blood around town. We got word that he is going to be stopping by Pandemonium to be doing his buisness. I need the three of you to stop him and to question him. Find out where he is getting the blood from and why he's selling it. Demons don't need money so it has to be for something. Also I'm leaving for Idris tonight to meet your father and Max. So while i'm gone the clave is sending a temporary replacement until I get back with your father and brother." 

"How long will you be gone for?" Jace asked.

Maryse sighed. "A few days. Alright now off with you and call me the minute it's done. "

As the three turned around, Maryse called out Alec's name. "Stay for a minute. We need to chat." 

Isabelle and Jace both looked at Alec who nodded in return.

"We will be right outside." Jace said before the two left. 

When Alec turned around he sighed and walked back over towards the desk. _What?_

"You didn't take your suppressants. Why? You know your scent is a distraction."

_Do you know what happened the last time I took those? I had a bad allergic reaction. I can't take them. You know this._

Maryse laughed bitterly. "Don't be such a fool Alexander. It wasn't that bad and taking those pills will help you not seem like an omega and more like a beta." 

Alec shook his head. _I'm not taking them and that's final. Now if you excuse me I have a mission to get too._

Without waiting for his mother to speak, he turned around and exited the room. Alec felt like crying but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong. For his siblings and for himself. He just hated that his mother hated him. He hated that she couldn't look at Alec and be proud of the man he is. It hurt a lot and it would always hurt no matter what.

"You okay?" Isabelle asked softly.

_I'm fine. Let's get out weapons and go._

"Alec...you're not fine. What did she say to you?" Jace asked as he placed a hand on his hip where their parabatai rune was.

Alec closed his eyes and huffed. _She asked why I wasn't using my suppressants and that without them my scent is a distraction. She wants me to take them._

"Are you fucking kidding me? You almost died the last time you took them!" Isabelle said raising her voice.

_I told her that but she didn't care. She never will. Can we go please? I don't want to talk about it anymore._

An hour later they arrived at Pandemonium. They had glamoured themselves so that the mundanes wouldn't see them and placed a different glamour on their weapons so that the downworlders wouldn't notice and freak out because shadowhunters with weapons in a downworlders club was a big no no unless you wanted to start a fight.

As they slipped inside Alec started to get more and more uncomfortable. He hated crowded places and he hated clubs. People were dancing in ways that Alec didn't think was possible. It also hurt to see mated couples dancing and having fun because Alec knew he would never have that. As they scanned the area for the demon, Alec noticed that people were looking at them. Mainly at Jace and Isabelle and Alec couldn't blame them. Isabelle was gorgeous and Jace was very attractive. They were both strong alpha's too and all the single omega's and beta's and even some Alpha's wanted them. 

Just as Alec was about to get lost in thought, he noticed a guy their age with blue hair look around before heading into the back room. The heat signature that was coming off of him was giving Alec the vibe that he was their demon. Alec nudged Isabelle and then Jace and nodded towards the back. The two nodded and they all headed over towards the back not noticing that they were being watched by a petite red head.

When they got towards the back, they saw the demon talking to a vampire. When they saw the demon take out a bag of blood from inside his coat pocket, Jace and Isabelle were about to move when Alec held out his arm signaling them to wait. They didn't understand why he wanted them to wait but they trusted their brother enough to do so. 

"I'll give you the blood once you give me the information." The demon said to the vampire.

Jace and Isabelle now knew the reason why Alec wanted them to wait. To see if the vampire was paying with money or something else. 

"Fine. You know that Jocelyn knows where the cup is when I told you last time. Now we found out where she is. She's living on the apartment two streets down from here. It's the only apartment building. Room 203. Can't miss it." 

"Great. Thanks for the info. Here is your blood." The Demon said tossing the blood bag towards the vampire.

_Move in_ Alec signed before making his bow and quiver appear.

As soon as they walked into the room, the demon and the vampire turned around and looked at the three. 

"Shadowhunters." The demon hissed.

"Why do you want the cup?" Jace asked the Demon while keeping an eye on the vampire as well. 

"None of your damn buisness." The demon replied.

"Actually that's where you're wrong. When it comes to the cup it is our business since the cup is what makes shadowhunters." Isabelle replied taking out her whip.

Before they knew it, the vampire moved at full speed right next to Alec and sniffed. "Well wouldn't you know. A male omega shadowhunter. How rare. You're scent is divine and I bet your blood tastes even better."

Just as the vampire was about to grab Alec, Jace ran over and rammed his seraph blade through the vampire's chest. The vampire gasped and fell to the floor as he died. Jace knew that they needed the vampire alive since he had information but he was about to attack Alec and that was more important. As Alec looked up he saw the demon about to go after Isabelle. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and notched it in his bow. He then aimed at the demon and fired killing him instantly.

As soon as the arrow hit the demon, there was a high pitched scream causing the shadowhunters to turn around only to see a red headed girl looking straight at them.

"You killed him!" She yelled out.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards the demon.

"It's a demon." Jace replied looking at the girl.

"What? You're crazy. Demon's don't exist." 

"Watch." Isabelle told the girl nodding her head at Alec and the demon.

The girl turned her head as she watched Alec pull out his arrow only for the demons body to turn into flames and then turn to ash. The girls eyes widened and then she turned to look back at Jace.

"I don't understand..."

"What I don't understand is how you can see us." Isabelle replied as she looked down at her nails.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I?" 

Before any of them could respond, a guy with brown shaggy hair and glasses ran over and grabbed her arm. "There you are Clary. You just disappeared on me and I got worried. What are you doing over here and who are you talking too?" 

"Them. They're right there Simon." Clary said pointing at the shadowhunters.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over. "There's no one there. Come on Fray. I think we should get you home. Besides your mom called and said you weren't answering your phone and that she wants you home right now. Something about needing to tell you something."

Clary looked at the three one last time before sighing and nodding. "Fine. Let's go then."

Once the two mundanes left, Alec sighed with relief. Finally they were gone. He then turned around and closed his eyes. This is the part he always hated. Cleaning up the mess. Just as he was about to get started along with Jace and Isabelle, they heard someone clear their throat, so when Jace nudged Alec he knew someone else was there and Alec wanted to scream. Tonight just seemed full of interruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Magnus. Are you ready?

"Well well well. What are three shadowhunters doing in my club and why did you murder two of my guests?" 

Spinning around once more, Alec froze at who he saw. Magnus Bane, Alpha of all alpha's was standing in front of them. Everyone from the shadow world and down world knew who Magnus was. He was very powerful and you never wanted to cross him. But what Alec didn't expect was how gorgeous Magnus was in person. There was something about him that made Alec want to get closer to the man. He had an urge to bury his head in the side of Magnus's neck and just inhale the scent that Alec could smell now. It was a scent of sandalwood and rain and it was the best scent Alec has ever smelled. 

However he shook his head and looked away knowing that was wrong. He didn't know Magnus and he doubt Magnus wanted to know him. Alec was anything special and he knew that Magnus wouldn't look at him in anyway more than a stranger. However when he looked back he saw Magnus's head tilted to the side while looking at him. When Jace noticed, he quickly pushed Alec behind him and looked at Magnus.

"Your so called guests were not here to be actual guests. You see the demon was selling mundane blood and we came to put an end to it. We killed them because the vampire tried to attack my brother because of his second gender and the demon tried to attack my sister. We had no choice." 

Magnus frowned and said a small little "hmmm" before looking back over at Alec who was looking down at his shoes. He knew that people could tell he was an omega but he hated talking about it. He hated being an omega and talking about it made him feel very uncomfortable. 

"Don't look at him." Jace growled.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I won't hurt him. Calm down mr. big bad alpha." 

Alec looked down and looked back up as he felt the urge to laugh but instead he bit his cheek and when he saw Magnus smile at him he blushed and ducked his head once more.

"So shadowhunters, do you have names or should I just keep calling you shadowhunters?" 

Jace huffed and Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace's behavior. She then pushed him aside and held a hand out towards Magnus who gladly took it.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and these are my brothers Jace and Alec." 

"Lightwood?" Magnus said as he expression turned cold.

"Yeah. I'm sure you have heard of our parents. Trust me when I say that we are nothing like them." 

"And how can I be sure? Shadowhunters are great liars." Magnus replied squinting at Isabelle.

"You don't know us so you can't. But i'll tell you this. They are heartless and cruel and we are nothing like that." Isabelle replied as she looked over at Alec who had an arm wrapped around his stomach while looking away from the others.

Magnus looked up as well and when he noticed Alec and how uncomfortable he was while they talked about their parents, he knew that she was right. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something very sweet. It smelt like a cinabon mixed in with chocolate chip cookie and strawberries and he just knew that it was coming from Alec. Omega's scent's always were very sweet. Especially male omega's. 

As he looked at Alec he couldn't help but to think that since the Lightwoods have always been alpha's, how devastated they must have been when the found out Alec had turned out to be an omega. He knew that Maryse and Robert had certain views on omega's and it disgusted him every time he thought about it. 

He slowly walked over to Alec and placed a gentle hand on the omega's shoulder. Alec jumped and stepped back causing Magnus to raise his hand slowly.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to startle you." Magnus said gently.

Alec looked over at his siblings in worry. He knew he had to respond but when he did he was afraid of Magnus's reaction. He was afraid of being made fun of or being laughed at. But when he looked at Isabelle and seeing her nod he held up his hands and started to sign.

_It's alright._

When Alec looked up at Magnus he saw the warlocks eyes widen. Alec took a step back and wrapped his second arm around him. He was feeling insecure and he let out a whimper. Magnus quickly snapped out of it and smiled gently at Alec.

 _If I would have known, I would have used sign language._ Magnus signed.

Alec gave a shy smile. _I can read Lips just fine. I've spent my whole life doing it so i'm perfect at it. Also I would rather you talk to me instead of signing. It makes me feel..._

When Alec drifted off, Alec ducked his head. Suddenly he felt a finger under his chin lifting his head up. "Normal?"

Alec smiled and nodded. Finally someone who got it besides his siblings. 

"Get your hands off of him." Jace said as he walked over to them.

Magnus rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Alec held up his hand and looked at Jace.  
_Stop it. I'm fine._

"Sorry to cut this conversation short boys but we are needed back at the institute." Isabelle said making sure Alec saw her and the symbol on her phone as she held it up.

Alec sighed and tilted his head back. When he looked back over he saw Magnus staring at his neck causing the omega to blush and look towards his sister. He then nodded letting her know that they should leave.

"It was nice to finally meet you Magnus. Even under these circumstances." Isabelle said with a smile.

Magnus nodded and smiled back. "It was lovely to meet you as well."

When the shadowhunters turned around to leave, Alec felt a hand gently grab his wrist causing Alec to turn around to see it was Magnus. He then felt Magnus's hand slide down so he was now holding Alec's hand and he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of Alec's hand.

"I want you to know that just because you're an omega doesn't mean your lesser than anyone else. You're an equal Alexander. Don't forget that. I hope to see you again gorgeous."

Before Alec could respond, Magnus opened up a portal and let go of Alec's hand. He then stepped back into the portal and with in seconds it closed up and he was gone. Alec stood there in shock. No one has ever said those things to him and it made his chest feel warm. He then brought his hand up to see purple lip stick on the back of his hand causing the omega to smile. 

Isabelle who had seen the whole thing walked up to her brother and grabbed his hand. Alec looked up and saw Isabelle smile fondly at him before nodding her head towards the exit. Alec smiled fondly back and the two ran to catch up with Jace who was making his way out of the club. On the way back to the institute Isabelle called her mother just like their mother had asked only for it to go to voice mail. Isabelle rolled her eyes and placed her phone back in her pocket. 

The walk back was short and when they got to the institute Jace asked a fellow shadowhunter what was going on. They told them that the temporary head of the institute was here and that they requested a meeting with everyone. He then asked where Maryse was and the shadowhunter told them that she had just left to Idris. 

When they got to the main area, they saw a man a little older then them and a women their age standing in front of everyone. As Alec looked over at them he saw the two look right back at him which caused him to have an uneasy feeling. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Aldertree, the temporary head. This is Lydia an envoy from the clave who was sent along to inspect how the institute is going. I suggest you give her your respect and same goes with me. If there is any trouble I want you to come to me no matter what. Thank you, that is all." 

As everyone started to exit, Alec, Jace, and Isabelle looked at each other and headed up towards Alec's room. Once they got there they locked the door. 

_Did that seem weird to you guys?_

"I was just about to ask that. Something feels...I don't know. Off I guess." Jace said.

Isabelle nodded. "Exactly. We should keep an eye on them."

Once they were done talking, Isabelle and Jace headed back to their own room. It was late and they needed to sleep. Once Alec took a shower and hopped into bed, he couldn't help but to think about Magnus. The alpha was so nice to him and when he kissed Alec's hand, he felt butterflies in his stomach. And the way Magnus looked at him, it was nothing he was used to. No one has ever looked at him like that before. He quickly shook that off though. Magnus was being nice. It's all it was. 

Don't over think things. It's how you get hurt. It how you always get hurt.

With that thought in mind he shut his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

The next morning, the three siblings were sitting at a table at a local cafe. They always did a Sunday breakfast out of the institute to just get away from everything and to be actual people and not soldiers that the calve wants them to be. Halfway through their breakfast, the door opens and with out any warning the chair next to Jace slides out only to have the girl they saw at the club sit down.

"Thank god I found you." Clary said as her breath was heavy from running.

Alec looked at Clary and rose an eyebrow. _How exactly did you find us? And why are you looking for us?_

Clary looked at Alec and her lips parted as her eyes widened. This was the first time she saw Alec use sign language since he didn't talk to her when they first met. Alec also saw the way she was looking at him and it made him wrap an arm around himself. She was looking at him like he was stupid.

"Why aren't you speaking?" 

"He is, just in a different way. He's deaf." Isabelle explained trying to stay calm.

"Look just tell us why you're here." Jace said.

Clary sighed. "My mother, someone took her and before they did she wrote me a note. It said to find Luke and when I couldn't find him I went to you guys."

"Sounds like you should call the police." Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't call the police because my mom also wrote something about finding the cup and that I know where it is. I over heard you guys talking about some cup last night and I thought it was the same thing. Looking at your reactions i'm pretty sure it is which means it's not a case for the cops." 

Alec looked up from his food and then over at Isabelle. _Ask her if she has the letter with her._

"Alec wants to know if you still have the letter." Isabelle asked after nodding at her brother.

Clary looked at Alec and then at Isabelle. "Does the omega not trust me or what?"

When Alec flinched, Jace turned to Clary and glared. "The omega has a name so you better use it. And it's not that he doesn't trust you he just wants to read it to see if there are any clues to where your mother might be. Right Alec?" 

Alec nodded and gave a weak smile. The way Clary said "the omega" made him feel worthless.

Isabelle noticed how uncomfortable Alec was so she wrapped an arm around him. Alec placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. It always calmed him down. Clary huffed and grabbed the note from her pocket and handed it to Alec. When Alec read it he passed it to Isabelle who read it and then to Jace.

"Your mother thinks you know where the cup is. Is that true?" Jace asked Clary.

Before Clary could respond, Isabelle held up a hand and looked around. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here. Let's go back to the institute and talk in Alec's room. No one will bother us there."

Once agreeing that it was a good idea, the four got up, paid for the food, and headed back towards the institute. Alec sighed knowing that this girl was going to be trouble. So much for a peaceful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make a mistake about Alec being deaf, I just want you to know that I am sorry about that. I've made a few mistakes but don't worry I have fixed them. I hope you still like the story. Thank you to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. It means a lot. Also I changed Clary so that she's an alpha.

The walk back to the institute was quiet. No one said a thing and Alec knew that too by the way the others were walking. He could tell someone was talking by their body language. He didn't need to hear to know when someone was speaking. Being deaf his whole life, he's learned things here and there to help him cope and live with the fact that he can't hear and never will. 

He's also never spoken himself. Sure when he was little he said a few words but once he realized that he would never be able to hear his own voice, he never said a word. Sure he could make noise like when he laughed at something Jace did that was stupid or whimper when he was feeling down. But other than that he never made a noise. 

Something he also noticed while they were walking was every now and then Clary would look at him. Look at him in a way that made him know she was questioning why he was a shadow hunter when he couldn't hear. Sure it hurt seeing that look on her face but he didn't do anything about it. Instead he kept his head straight and kept moving forward. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, they made it to the institute. Luckily there weren't much shadowhunters about so no one questioned why they were bringing a mundane into the institute. A few minutes later they made it to Alec's room and they all sat down.

"This is weird. So this isn't actually a church? It's a..what do you call it?" Clary asked.

"An Institute. It's a place for the shadowhutners of New York." Isabelle explained.

"I'm still surprised. Not many Mundanes have the sight. In fact there hasn't been a mundane with the sight in New york in ages. So why do you have the sight?" Jace asked. 

"I still don't understand what that means. The sight? What even is that." 

Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this but he had no say in this.

"Mundanes shouldn't be able to see us or anyone in our world for that matter." Jace replied.

"But why? Aren't you mundane too?" 

Alec sighed loudly causing the three to look over at him. 

_We don't have time for this. We need to know if she knows where the cup is or not. It's the reason why she's here._

"You're right. Look Clary, we will explain everything later. Right now we need to figure out who took your mom and why. We also need to figure out if you know where the cup is. Your mother wrote to you that you knew where it was. So?" Jace said looking at Alec and then Clary.

"I have no idea what cup she's talking about. I have no idea what anything in her note meant. I don't know anything!" 

"Are you sure? This cup is like no other cup. You haven't seen a cup that looks different from anything else?" Isabelle asked.

Clary rolled her eyes and stood up. "I just told you I don't know. I don't know why my mom would think that I know where the cup is. Because I don't!" 

"Clary? What's your mothers name?" Jace asked.

"Jocelyn. Why?" 

Jace looked at Isabelle and then Alec. The two were looking at him not knowing what he was thinking. They were confused just as much as Clary was. Jace quickly got up and walked over to Clary. He then took out his stele and gently grabbed Clary's right hand. As he held it over her hand, Alec's eyes widened and got up as well to stop Jace. But before he could Jace started to draw a rune on top of Clary's hand.

Once it started to burn into her skin she hissed and tried to pull her hand back but Jace was too strong. A few seconds later he was done and he pulled his hand and stele away. Alec ran over and punched Jace straight in the arm as hard as he could.

"Ow. Fuck Alec. What the fuck?" 

_Are you insane? That could have killed her! What were you thinking?_ Alec signed in anger. He didn't like Clary but that didn't mean he wanted her dead.

"But look Alec. She didn't die and the rune took. I had a suspicion. I've heard Jocelyn's name before and I heard it at the club. I took a guess and went for it. She's not a mundane. She's a shadowhunter." Jace said.

"You took a guess? Jace what the hell." Isabelle said standing up now.

Jace sighed and turned to Clary who was looking down at her hand. "I'm sorry I did that with out your permission but I had to know. And now I think I know why you can't remember anything. I believe your memories were taken away from you." 

"My...my memories? And I'm a shadowhunter? No. No way. My mom would have told me." 

"I'm sorry but what Jace is saying seems right. There isn't another explanation. And there's only one way to know for sure." Isabelle replied.

"How?" Clary asked.

"We find a warlock. The person who took your memories was most likely a warlock. They are the only ones who can do it without there being major complications. And I know just the warlock who is powerful enough to help." 

Alec's eyes widened and he shook his head. He knew where this was going.

"Who?" Clary asked.

"Magnus Bane. He's the high warlock of brooklyn and the most powerful warlock too. He would know exactly what to do."

Jace nodded. "Good thinking Iz. I say we leave right now."

 _What? You guys want to ask Magnus to help? Not only is he a very powerful warlock but he's like the alpha of all alpha's. He's not going to have time for us and we shouldn't bother him._ Alec signed.

Isabelle smirked. "Something tells me that once he finds out you're with us, he's going to have all the time in the world to talk with us." 

Thirty minutes later and here they were. Standing outside Magnus's apartment. Alec knew he was going to loose this fight so he gave up and went along with them. Of course he did. They were his siblings and he had to be there for them. Even if it meant it was because of Clary. So now as Isabelle pressed the buzzer all they had to do was wait.

"So what does this rune mean?" Clary asked as they waited for Magnus to answer.

"It helps you understand sign language. Me and Isabelle grew up with Alec so we learned the old fashioned way. But you didn't. And if you're gonna be with us for a while, you need to know what he's saying." 

Before Clary could respond, someone interrupted. 

"Yes? Who is it?" A voice that was clearly Magnus's sounded over the speaker.

"It's the shadowhunters you met at the club yesterday. We need to talk to you." 

It was silent for a few seconds before Magnus spoke again. "Is Alexander with you?" 

Isabelle laughed. "Yes he is." 

"Come on up. Third floor."

The door swung up and as the three shadowhunter siblings walked inside, Jace froze when he saw Clary was not with then. He turned around to see Clary looking up at the building with some sort of fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Jace walked back and slowly grabbed her hand. 

"It's alright." Jace said softly.

Clary looked at Jace and nodded. She grabbed Jace's hand as well and made her way inside. The four then walked into the elevator and waited until it got to the third floor. Once there they walked out and saw that there was only one door. Making their way to the door, Isabelle walked up to it and was about to knock when the door swung open and Magnus was leaning up against the doorway.

"Hello again shadowhunters. And I see you brought a friend." Magnus said as he looked at Clary.

"She's the reason why we're here. Now can we come inside?" Jace asked impatiently.

Alec squinted an eye at Jace and slapped his arm. Jace looked over at Alec only to have Alec give him a face that told him to shut up. Jace rolled his eyes and looked back over at Magnus who was now watching Alec with a small smile on his face. When Alec looked over he blushed as he noticed Magnus was watching him. Jace cleared his throat causing Magnus to look back over and to sigh.

"Fine. Come on in. But don't break anything or I won't have a problem breaking you." Magnus said before turning around and heading inside.

Once inside the door slammed shut causing Clary to jump. Alec laughed silently only to stop when he saw Clary glare at him. Alec sighed and looked away from Clary only to find Magnus standing in front of him holding out a drink towards Alec. The omega looked down at it and then up at Magnus raising an eyebrow.

"Drink darling?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at the purple drink one last time before taking it and looking up at Magnus. As soon as he did that, the scent of alpha came rushing to him. It wasn't just any alpha scent, it was Magnus's because he was in Magnus's home and his scent was everywhere. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact it smelt heavily. But it was sort of too over whelming to have it hit him all at once. 

Alec closed his eyes as he felt his body start to shake. Magnus quickly snapped his fingers so that the drink in Alec's hand was now sitting at the coffee table in his living room. Magnus then slowly reached and and grabbed both of Alec's hands causing Alec to open his eyes. His body was no longer shaking. 

"What happened darling? Was it the drink?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec looked down at their hands and back at Magnus. Magnus chuckled and let go so that Alec could talk to him.

_It wasn't the drink. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine._

"It wasn't nothing Alexander. Something happened." 

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _It's embarrassing._

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but before any words could come out, Jace called out his name. Magnus gave Alec an apologetic look before turning to look at Jace and rolling his eyes once more that day. He then walked over and sat down on his couch. Alec followed and noticed that the only empty spot was next to Magnus. 

"What is it that is so urgent? I have a life too you know? And it's not always about you shadowhunters." 

"We are pretty sure a warlock has taken Clary's memories. We were wondering if there was anyway to get them back." Jace said with a sigh.

"I see. Well the only way for her to get them back is if you went to the warlock who took them. Only the warlock who took them can be the only one to give them back." Magnus explained.

"Great. How are we supposed to know which warlock took my memories?' Clary asked.

Magnus sighed and placed his hands on top of each other while placing them on his lap. "You don't have to search too far. In fact you don't have to search at all." 

"What do you mean? You know who the warlock is?" Clary asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes. That warlock is me." 

Clary stood up and looked straight at Magnus. "You What! Are you kidding me? How could you just erase my memories?" 

Magnus sighed. "It was your mother who requested it. She wanted me to take your memories every year in order to protect you."

"She asked you to take away my memories? Why?"

"Like I said. To protect you. This world Clarissa is very dangerous. She was only doing what a mother thought was best. And in a way, I don't blame her. Was it wrong to take away your memories? Yes. But if it meant keeping a child out of harms way, then she did what she needed to do and that was to bring you to me." 

"It's my life though! She had no right. You had no right! I can take care of myself." Clary said getting angrier by the second.

Alec saw how angry Clary was getting so he got up and walked over and placed a hand on the girl. He was an omega and it was in their nature to keep the peace. _You need to calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help._

"And you need to back up." Clary hissed.

Alec's hand imediatley dropped from Clary's shoulder and he involuntarily took a step back and then another. He let out a strangled whimper as his body was getting away from Clary because it was an order from an alpha. Usually he was good about not letting the orders get to him and ignoring it but this one took him off guard that he had no choice.

Magnus got up right away and walked over to place himself in front of Alec. Even though he didn't know Alec that well, something in him was telling him to protect the omega. Telling him to go to him and to see if he was okay. And it wasn't just the alpha in him wanting to do that. It was everything in Magnus. As he looked at Clary, the tips of his finger tips were glowing blue with magic.

"Did you really just give an order to an omega. To an omega that isn't yours? And not only that but he was only trying to help. The way you talked to him just now makes me want to kick you out right here and now. You're angry. I get that. But don't you dare take it out on him or any omega ever again. Do you understand me?" 

Clary was now trembling. She had never felt this fear in her life but hearing Magnus, it scared her. She didn't understand why either. Plenty of alpha's have talked to her like that and she never backed down. But standing here in front of Magnus, she closed her eyes and bared her neck.

"I understand." 

"Good. Now what is it that you want me to do here?" Magnus asked as he looked back at Alec who was looking down at the floor. 

"We need her to get her memories back. She might be the clue into finding the cup." Jace replied.

"The cup. Why is it always that damn cup. Why would I help you when that cup causes nothing but trouble?" Magnus asked.

"We know that the clave hasn't been nice to downworlders. We get that Magnus. We do. But Clary's mom is missing and we think someone from the shadow world took her. She told Clary that she needs to find the cup and that she knows where it is. We need to find the cup because something is going on and it's not good. For anyone." Isabelle said softly. 

Magnus sighed. He then nodded. "Alright. But there is one thing. I don't have her memories. I fed them to a memory demon for safe keeping." 

"Then let's talk to a demon."

This night wasn't going as anyone planned. It was going to be one hell of a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story, I appreciate all of your comments and kudo's.  
> I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing or with Alec being deaf.

Magnus had asked the others if anyone of them could draw. When Clary shot her hand up, Magnus groaned because of course it had to be Clary. So he handed her a piece of paper that had a pentagram on it and some chalk and told Clary to draw it on the floor of the spare room he had made with his magic. Jace went with her as he needed to draw a certain rune on her as well. That and Jace didn't want to leave her side. Of course he was angry at her with what she had done to Alec but there was something about her that made him want to be with her and it was a feeling he had never had before.

As the two left to go to the other room, Magnus turned around to see Isabelle talking with someone on the phone while Alec was sitting on the couch, looking out the window, and watching the rain. There was a slight smile on Alec's face and it made Magnus feel warmth in his chest. He slowly made his way over and sat down next to Alec. Once the omega felt the couch dip next to him he turned his head to see the warlock sitting beside him.

"Do you like the rain Alexander?" Magnus asked softly.

_Yeah. It's nice to watch you know? It's relaxing in a way. I wish I could know what it sounded like. I've imagined it for years._

Magnus nodded and frowned a little. It hurt to hear that Alec had never even heard the sound of rain. He couldn't even imagine what Alec had gone through. Is still going through. Not being able to hear laughter or music or anything. It also must be hard on Alec because he was different. He was a shadowhunter who couldn't hear. Not only that but he was an omega. He knew that shadowhunters were judgmental but he couldn't imagine what they had said about Alec. One of their own kind.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, gentle, warm hand on his bicep. When he looked up at Alec he saw him smiling at Magnus causing Magnus to smile back.

_Hey. Don't think too much about it. It's okay. I've learnt to live with it. All of it. It's not a big deal okay?_

When Alec dropped his head and turned his head away, he saw Jace and Clary approaching them. He stood up and looked over to see Magnus do the same and Isabelle hang up the phone and walk over to the group. 

"Clary finished the drawing. What now?" Jace asked.

"Follow me." Magnus replied as he headed towards the room the two came out of.

As they walked into the room they saw a big pentagram drawn on the floor. It was very well drawn and Alec was a little stunned by how good it was. Magnus then told everyone to take their spot on the pentagram and Alec moved to the one that was closest to him. When he looked up he saw Magus moving towards the one that was next to his. As the others took their own spot Magnus looked around and nodded when everyone was there. 

"Alright. Now for this to work we are going to need to hold hands and don't let go until I say so. This demon is also going to ask something in return for Clary's memories. We won't know what it is until the demon asks for what he wants. Let me do the talking and no one else. This demon can be very tricky. Are we clear?" 

After everyone said yes and a nod from Alec, Magnus held out his hand towards Alec first. Alec looked down at the hand for a few seconds before slowing placing his hand in Magnus's. When their hands met there was a little spark that ran through Alec's body. Alec looked up at Magnus and Magnus smiled reassuringly as he wrapped his hand around Alec's and started to rub the back of Alec's hand with his thumb. 

Alec blushed and looked away and held out his hand towards Jace who was on the other side of him. The two grabbed hands and then it was Jace grabbing Clary's hand, Clary grabbing Isabelle's hand, and Isabelle grabbing Magnus's hand. Once they were all joined, Magnus started to chant some words to bring the memory demon to them. 

After a minute Magnus stopped and suddenly black smoke started to swirl around inside the pentagram. The smoke then slowly started to form into what seemed to be like a human body. The eyes were black, the skin was grey, and his hair was blue. It looked like a human but at the same time it didn't and when Alec looked over at Clary, he could see the fear in her eyes. He felt bad for her but at the same time he wanted to laugh because it served her right. 

"Why hello there Magnus. Never thought I would be seeing you again but yet here we are." The demon spoke.

"Arlo." Magnus replied with a nod.

"What can I do for you Magnus?" Arlo asked not noticing the others in the room.

"I need Clarissa fairchilds memories back." 

Arlo rose an eyebrow before finally noticing the others. He turned and stopped when he saw Clary. Arlo smiled and when he took a step closer towards Clary, Jace growled out a warning. Arlo turned his head and smirked at Jace. 

"You're working with Shadowhunters now are we Magnus? And it seems like Clarissa here has finally learned who she is." 

When Arlo turned around he stopped when he saw Alec. The demon closed his eyes and took a breath in from his nose and when he opened his eyes he took a few steps towards Alec and tilted his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

"An omega male shadowhunter. My my, you're a rare one aren't you?" 

When Alec tensed up at the word omega, Magnus felt it and it made him angry. He continued to rub his thumb on Alec's hand to let him know that it was okay.

"Arlo. You are talking to me not any of them." Magnus said sternly.

Arlo rolled his eyes and took a step towards ALec once more. He then turned his head so he was now looking at Magnus. 

"You're a little protective over this one no? I would ask you why but I know you wouldn't answer me. So you want Clarissa to get here memories back. Everything correct?" 

Magnus squinted an eye. "Yes. What do you want in return?" 

"You know me so well." Arlo replied with a laugh. He then turned his head to look back at Alec. "I want a memory. A memory from this one. He won't loose his memory, he will still remember it. However this memory will be shown to everyone in this room. I want that and one more thing. I want to scent him." 

"No. No way." Isabelle said bitterly.

Arlo rose an eyebrow. "Fine. Then no memories for the red head." 

Alec closed his eyes and then opened them as he looked over at Isabelle and nodded. 

"No Alec. You don't have to do this." Jace said speaking up.

"He's right Alexander. You don't have to do this. We will find the cup another way." 

Alec shook his head at Magnus and Jace and then looked at the demon and nodded.

"You're a brave one. You're different from any other shadowhunter I have met. I like that. Now shall we get started?" 

Alec gave another nod. Arlo gave a toothy grin before taking a last step towards Alec and placed a cold finger on Alec's cheek. Alec flinched at first but allowed his head to be moved to the side. Arlo then leaned in and ran his nose along Alec's neck. Alec closed his eyes tight and waited for the demon to be done. Arlo ran his nose along Alec's neck three times both up and down.

"That's enough." Magnus growled out causing Alec to open his eyes. 

Arlo chuckled and took a step back. "Alright calm down Magnus. Now, are you ready for your memory to be seen little one? Don't worry. I'll pick a good one." 

Alec nodded with a shaky breath. Arlo then placed a hand on Alec's head and in seconds a beam of light shown out of Arlo's other hand which then began to show a memory from Alec's childhood. Once Alec figured out what memory it was he closed his eyes not wanted to relive it or to see any of the looks on the others faces as they watched.

The memory was when Alec first presented. They saw how Maryse and Robert each grabbed Alec's arm in a painful grip and pulled him into his room. They saw how they closed the door behind them and how they tied Alec to the bed. Alec struggled and cried out as they held him down while tying him down. Alec screamed to not do this. That he was scared and that he didn't know what was happening to him. It was the first and the last time he ever truly spoke.

"You're an omega. A filthy omega. You're going into your first heat and we won't allow you to walk around while going through this. We can't have you be a distraction Alexander. So you're going to lay here on this bed and wait until your heat passes. After a few days we will come back and untie you and then we will teach you how to act like an alpha and not some disgusting omega. See you in a few days. And we won't allow your siblings to see you either." 

When Maryse and Robert left the room, they saw Alec withering on the bed as he whimpered every few seconds. The memory then faded out and the room was silent. Isabelle and Jace knew what happened that night. When Alec was seventeen he told them the story. They sat with him as he cried and cried because he couldn't handle it. That was the day that Isabelle and Jace learned what true monsters Robert and Maryse could be. They knew about the story they just didn't know how truly horrible it was until they actually saw it. 

Arlo removed his hand from Alec's head and walked over to Clary. He placed a hand on her head and a few seconds later he stepped back and turned to look at Magnus.

"My deed here is done. Good bye Magnus."

When Arlo disappeared, he felt Jace drop his hand. He opened his eyes to see that no one was holding hands anymore except for Magnus who was still holding his. Alec looked up at Isabelle who had tears rolling down her face. 

"Alec..."

Alec shook his head and held up a hand. He then looked over at Magnus and gently removed his hand from his. He turned around and walked out of the room. When he saw the doors to the balcony open he looked behind him to see Magnus standing in the door way nodding at him. Alec smiled weakly and made his way over to the balcony. When he was outside the doors closed behind him. Alec was greatful that Magnus knew that Alec needed to be alone. 

Alec leaned up against the wall and and looked up to see the grey storm clouds hovering above him. It was no longer raining but it was slightly sprinkling. Alec closed his eyes as he felt anger rise in him. He was just so angry at his parents. Angry because of the judgment people placed on him. Angry at how no one but his siblings treated him like he was a person and not just some play thing. Angry at how no one ever took him seriously because he was some stupid omega. 

Alec turned around and punched the wall as hard as he could. When he pulled his hand back he saw there were scrapes along his knuckles that were now bleeding but at that moment he didn't care. He turned back around and slid down the wall so he was now sitting down. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in between his knees. He then placed a hand on his neck and rubbed harshly at it where Arlo had rubbed his nose on his neck. 

He hated the feeling of it but he had to keep his cool. Truth was he didn't want to do any of that. But it was his duty as a shadowhunter to not worry about his comfort zone and do what was best for everyone else and that was to find the cup and to find Jocelyns mother so that nothing bad would happen if someone else found it first.

\-------------------------  
"Thank you." 

Magnus had just closed the doors to the balcony when he heard a soft voice behind him. Turning around he saw Isabelle looking at him.

"For what?"

"For doing what you just did. Alec likes to be alone when things like this happen. He doesn't like others to see him be vulnerable because he doesn't want to be seen as weak or as a cry baby omega. He hates his second gender and it kills me everytime I watch him get down on himself."

"He's not weak. Not by a long shot. It's okay to be vulnerable." Magnus said as he turned his head to look over at the balcony. 

Isabelle nodded. "I've told him that many times. Jace too. But it's hard for him to believe that when everyone else is telling him other wise. All of the other shadowhunters look down on him because he's an omega and he's deaf. They don't like different. Our parents...well you saw what they did to him. They try to make him take suppressants too. The first time he took them he almost died because he was allergic to them. Which is strange because Shadowhunters don't have allergies but for some reason Alec had one to the suppressants. He's had a very hard life Magnus." 

Magnus nodded. "I know very well how judge mental shadowhunters can be and to hear that they've been harsh to one of their own kind makes me sick. I haven't known Alexander for a long time but I do know that he has a good heart and that he's strong and kind. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"He doesn't. And since the day I met him I promised myself I would protect him and i've been trying my hardest to do so." 

Both Isabelle and Magnus turned around to see Jace walking up.

"Jace, you've been a great brother and a great parabatai. Alec is grateful for you. You know that right?" Isabelle said.

"I do yes. And I'm grateful for him too. He keeps me grounded." 

"Does Alexander have anyone else besides you two? Someone who looks out for him or cares for him? A mate perhaps?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle shook her head. "No. No one hasn't really gave Alec a chance. Sure there are many people who want Alec. But only because he's an omega and all they want from him is sex. But no one wants him for him you know? That's another thing that's hard for him. He believes that he's going to be alone forever and in a way he's learned to accept that."

Magnus closed his eyes. "Oh Alexander..."

"I should go check on him." Isabelle said.

"No. I'll do it. You two go check on Clarissa to see if she's okay and to see what she remembers. I will go check on your brother."

Jace and Isabelle both nodded at each other before nodding their heads and headed back into the room. Magnus sighed and started to head towards the balcony. He needed Alec to know that it was okay and that he wasn't going to judge him because there was nothing to judge him on. Everything in him wanted to protect Alec and to wrap him up in his arms. He couldn't ignore going to Alec even if he wanted to and he really didn't want to. He wanted to be there for Alec and that is what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter.  
> If I make any mistakes with Alec being Deaf I apologize greatly.   
> Warning: Alec thinks negative thoughts about himself and theres a tiny bit of non con.

When Magnus walked out and onto the balcony, he saw Alec sitting up against the wall with his legs now stretched out in front of him while he looked out into the distance. As Magnus got closer to Alec, he froze when he saw Alec's hand covered in blood. He looked above Alec and saw there was blood on the wall which meant that Alec had punched it. Magnus frowned and walked over. He then sat down next to Alec causing Alec to turn his head and look at Magnus and the expression on his face hurt Magnus. Not only that but the scent of distress, pain, sadness coming off of the Omega made his heart hurt even more.

Magnus slowly reached over and gently grabbed Alec's damaged hand and pulled it so it was now resting in his lap. Alec winced at first but when Magnus held his hand over his and blue magic started to form around Alecs hand and a few seconds later his hand was healed. Alec pulled back his hand and looked down at it before looking over at Magnus and frowned. 

_You didn't have to do that. I could have just used an Iratze._ Alec signed.

"You could have, yes, but I know you wouldn't have. You would rather be hurting physically then be hurting emotionally Alexander." Magnus said softly.

Alec shrugged. _Physical pain I can deal with._

Before Magnus could reply, they were interrupted by Jace running onto the balcony. However, when he got close to Alec he stopped and looked down at his parabatai as he could also smell the sadness coming off of Alec.

"You okay Alec?" Jace asked.

Alec waved a hand and stood up followed by Magnus. 

_I'm fine Jace. What's up?_

Jace rose an eyebrow but decided to drop it for now. He knew Alec wasn't big on talking about his feelings and especially with what had just happened he knew Alec wouldn't want to talk about it until he was ready to talk about it. He just hoped Alec was okay. But right now he couldn't think about that because they had just figured out something very important.

"Clary knows where the cup is." 

_What? Where is it?_

"I guess her mom sold tarot cards to their neighbor Dot and on one of the cards is the cup."

"Hm...I know Dot. Mind if I come along? I could probably help." Magnus asked.

"That would be lovely Magnus." Isabelle said by interrupting Jace who was about to say no with Clary right behind her.

Magnus stood up and held out his hand for Alec to take. Alec looked down at it for a second before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up by the warlock alpha. After asking everyone if they were ready, Magnus made a portal just outside the apartments and everyone soon stepped through. When they got there they followed Clary to Dot's door and when they knocked they received no answer.

"Maybe she's not home?" Clary said sheepishly.

Magnus nodded and took out his phone. He then sent Dot a quick text asking where she was. A few minutes later there was a text back and Magnus sighed.

"She's at pandemonium." 

"What? Why?" 

Magnus groaned. "I don't know biscuit. I didn't ask."

"Well what now?" Jace asked.

"I guess we're going to pandemonium."

So a few minutes later after they stepped through yet another portal they were standing outside of the club. As Jace,Clary, and Isabelle started to head inside, Magnus did too but stopped when he realized Alec wasn't walking with them. He turned around and walked back over to Alec and saw the omega staring up at the club. 

"Hey, you okay?" Magnus asked making sure Alec saw him.

_Yeah. No. I don't know. I'm just not good in crowds. I hate crowds actually. They make me feel small and...it's stupid. Don't worry about it._

"It's not stupid Alexander. It's totally understandable. You don't have to go in. It's okay darling." 

Alec shook his head. _No. It's fine. I'll be fine. Let's go._

Alec didn't wait for Magnus to reply. If he was being honest, he was starting to get annoyed with people asking if he was okay. He wasn't annoyed at the people per say but at the fact that hardly anyone had ever asked him if he was okay and it just felt weird. Alec shook his head and headed inside with Magnus who had ran to catch up by his side.

Not even five minutes later of walking inside, Alec's arm was yanked and his back was now against a hard chest. He knew it was an alpha just by the build and the scent of the guy. Alec couldn't hear what the man was saying but he knew he was talking from the vibrations of his chest and he knew what ever the alpha was saying was something about him being an omega because the next thing he knew the man was running his nose up and down Alec's neck.

Magnus who had walked a few feet ahead turned around when he could sense Alec was in trouble. When he saw what was going on his blood started to boil. He could even hear the disgusting things the man was saying.

"Not much of a talker? That's okay baby. Your mouth can be used for something else tonight. God you smell amazing."

As Magnus felt the magic run through him he was about to walk over when he saw Alec stomp on the mans foot and elbow him in the stomach. The alpha yelled out and Alec managed to get free of the Alpha's hold. Magnus smiled at seeing Alec taking care of himself. And if Magnus was being honest he thought it was incredibbly hot. Just as Alec started to walk away the Alpha started to follow him but when he saw Magnus and his magic on his finger tips he turned around and headed in another direction. 

"You okay Alexander?" Magnus asked gently grabbing his arm to make sure Alec knew he was talking to him.

_I'm good. It's not the first time it's happened._

Magnus knew that he wasn't good. Not by the hurt coming off of the omega. He also wanted to know what he meant by it's not the first time it happened. He wanted to hurt every single person who had hurt this gorgeous boy. Before he could say something, he was interrupted by Clary. It seemed like it was a theme today. Being interrupted by Shadowhunters.

"We found Dot. She's by the bar. Come on."

Magnus rolls his eyes and the two follow Clary as she leads them towards the bar. Once there they saw Jace and Isabelle talking to a short woman with dark hair and she was also beautiful. When the woman saw Magnus her eyes lit up and she ran over as she wrapped her arms around Magnus.

Alec who watched felt something bubble up in him. Was it jealous? The next thing he knew was the feeling of mine and mate and seeing another person on his alpha made him want to growl and rip her out of Magnus's arms. Alec shook his head. His alpha? Magnus wasn't his. They weren't in a contract with each other. Hell Magnus probably didn't even want Alec. Dot was more his type. Beautiful, a warlock, not a disgusting omega like himself. Instead sher was a beautiful omega.

As Alec looked around he saw couples dance with each other. Laugh with each other. Kiss each other. He saw Alpha's with their omega's who had collars on. When an alpha and an omega decide to become mates, the omega will wear the Alpha's collar letting everyone know that they were mated and just below the collar would sit the mating bite which was also a sign. 

Alec closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around his own throat. He wished that he had a collar. He wish he had a mate to love him. He was 21 almost 22 years old and no one has ever wanted to be with him. It hurt. It hurt everyday. Jace and Izzy have been with plenty of people and he knew that Jace was now interested in Clary and Clary the same. He saw the way the two looked at each other. 

Opening his eyes he looked back over at Magnus and Dot to see the two separated but they were both holding hands and laughing. Alec could see the want and desire on Dot's face and it made his chest hurt even more. He didn't even want to see the look on Magnus's face which was probably the same way. He sighed once more. Of course, Magnus wouldn't want someone like him. Alec was unexperienced, deaf, in a way mute. He had a lot of baggage and he knew that he wasn't as good looking as other people. Isabelle had told him once that he was probabbly one of the hottest shadowhunters (In a non weird way) and Alec shook his head telling him that she was just saying that to make him feel better. 

It just wasn't fair that for the first time, Alec wanted a mate. And that mate would be Magnus because Magnus was gorgeous, kind, amazing. But not for the first time he knew that he would never get what he wanted and it broke his heart even more.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace said as he had one hand on his parabatai rune and another on Alec's shoulder.

Alec looked over at Jace and gave him a fake smile. _I'm fine. Just thinking._

"No Alec. You're not fine. I wish you wouldn't lie to me. I care about you Alec. And I know when you're lying. Did you forget that we're parabatai?" 

_Please just drop it. Please Jace._

Suddenly Clary was calling out Jace's name and waving him over.

"I'll drop it for now only because we have to deal with this but we are having this talk Alec. I love you and I just want to be there for you." 

Jace then walked away and headed towards the others. Alec ran a hand through his hair and followed. When he got there he saw Magnus and Dot no longer touching but they were standing close to each other. When Magnus saw Alec he smiled brightly but then frowned when he saw Alec look away from Magnus. The scent of hurt rolling out of Alec was happening again and Magnus's heart began to ache. 

"Dot we need your help." Clary said getting Dot's attention.

Dot looked around and her eyes landed on Alec. "Shadowhunters huh? Magnus what is the meaning of this? And Clary? How do you know about all of this?"

"My mother, she was kidnapped. They think a man named Valentine has her. I had no other choice. I needed help. Magnus helped me get my memories back aswell."

Alec flinched at the memory. Dot looked over and tilted her head. "What was that about?" 

"Dot..." Magnus said warningly. 

Dot sighed and turned to look at Clary. "Are you alright?"

Clary smiled. "I'm fine. But we do need your help."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"We need to take a look at the tarot cards my mom sold you."

"How come?" 

"We think that one of the cards has something important," Isabelle responded. The fewer people to know about the cup the better.

Dot nodded. "I'll summon them now." 

Dot snapped her fingers and a second later the cards were in her hand. Jace reached out to grab them but she pulled them back and held them out towards Clary. Clary smiled at her and grabbed the cards. She went through the cards one by one until she found the card she needed. Once she did she showed it to Jace who nodded and Clary placed the card inside her jacket pocket. 

"I found it. Here you go Dot. I just need to keep this one if that's alright?" Clary asked.

"That's fine. I wish you would tell me what it is though. Maybe I can help?" 

Magnus placed a hand on Dot's arm. "Not knowing will keep you safe Dot."

Dot looked over and saw Alec staring at Magnus's hand on her arm. She then smirked and looked back at Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. Alec turned his head away and walked over to Jace. 

_I need some fresh air. I'll be waiting outside._

Before Alec turned to leave Alec grabbed his wrist. "Do you want me to go with you?" 

Alec shook his head. _No. Finish this._

"Okay bud. We will be there in a minute." 

Alec nodded and headed outside. Once outside he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes as he breathed in the air around him. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a shiver run through his body. When he opened his eyes he saw the alpha from before right in front of him and another alpha beside him. He could tell it was the alpha from the bitter scent he smelt before when the alpha had him against his chest.

"Well well well. Looks like we meet again." The alpha said eyeing Alec up and down.

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall. He was about to walk away when the alpha pushed him back up against the wall. Alec's head hit the wall hard and he groaned out in pain. However, that didn't stop him from struggling out of the alpha's hold. He was almost out of it when the other alpha helped and they both pinned him to the wall.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Stronger than most omgea's. I like that." The alpha growled out as he leaned in and bit Alec's ear lobe.

Alec struggled but it was no use. He wasn't getting out of this.

"Our boss would love to have you as their mate. He's been looking for a mate like you." The other alpha said with a smile.

"But before we give you over to him we're going to have our own fun." The main alpha added as he leaned in once more and placed kiss after kiss down Alec's neck.

Alec struggled and struggled this time to get out of the alpha's hold on him but he wasn't strong enough. Usually, he would have gotten out by now but that was only with one alpha. With two holding him down it was much harder. He also didn't have any weapons which he knew if he did those alpha's would be on the floor and in pain.

"Stop struggling." The alpha commanded in his alpha voice.

Alec whimpered as his body froze. He felt a tingle in his parabatai rune and hoped that Jace could feel it as well. He then noticed that both of the alpha's were shadowhunters and not only that but they had a circle rune on their necks. It made Alec want to struggle more but from the command of the alpha he knew his body had no choice but to stay still. 

Back at the club Magnus was talking with Dot catching up. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the way Dot would constantly touch him but he knew that it had something to do with her Omega nature. Some Omega's were clingier then some and Dot was one of them. 

"I can't believe you're working with shadowhunters Magnus. You hate shadowhunters." Dot said while her hand was on his bicep.

Magnus shrugged. "These shadowhunters are different."

"And the omega? Is he as good as I was?" 

"What?" Magnus asked bitterly.

"Please Magnus. You and I both know that I will always be the omega for you. What can that male omega shadowhunter do? He's nothing but a toy." 

Magnus saw red. How dare she talk about Alexander like that. And to say those things when she was an omega her self? Magnus shook his head. They were friends so why was she acting like this? Before he could respond he felt his inner alpha clawing at him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Looking around he realized Alec was missing and when he saw that he was his alpha in him was going crazy. He needed to get to Alexander.

"Magnus! Something's wrong with Alec." Jace cried out as he held on to his parabatai rune.

Magnus nodded and looked at Dot. "Thank you for the help. I have to go." 

Shrugging Dot's hand off of him, he ran out of the club followed by Jace, Clary, and Isabelle. Magnus didn't need to know where Alec was because his alpha in him was already dragging him towards Alec. When they got outside, Magnus saw the alpha that was bothering Alec before inject something into Alec's neck and pull it out while the other alpha was running his nose up and down the other side of Alec's neck. 

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled out.

The two Alpha's looked over and saw the four. Magnus wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, he was paying attention to Alec whos eyes were fluttering shut and his legs wobbled until he fell down into a deep sleep. The alpha caught Alec into his arms and was now holding him. 

"Magnus!" Jace hissed.

"I got Alec. You guys get the alpha's. Don't kill them. I want to have a word with them."

Jace nodded. "We will take them back to the institute." 

Magnus nodded. He then looked over at Alec and held out his hands as Magic drifted through him and out of him towards Alec. When it got to Alec it surrounded his whole body and suddenly Alec was being lifted up and his unconscious body was levitating towards Magnus. The Alpha tried to catch Alec but before he could he felt someone grab his seraph blade and holding it up against the alpha's neck.

The other alpha went to go help but Izzy turned her bracelet into a whip and wrapped it around the alpha while Clary watched to make sure the alpha's didn't try to get out of it. 

Alec was now in Magnus's arms and the scent of pain and hurt coming off of Alec was almost too much to handle. It made him want to loose control and kill those alpha's right then and there but he couldn't. Instead, he made a portal leading to the institute.

"You guys go lock them up. I'm going to take Alexander back to my place so I can see if they did any damage to him and to keep an eye on him. When you're done text me and i'll make you a portal back to my place so you can see your brother."

Jace was about to protest but before he could Isabelle nodded at Magnus and grabbed Jace and pulled him into the portal. Clary looked at the two before following Jace and Isabelle into the portal and a few seconds later it closed. Magnus then made a portal into his loft and he stepped through. When the portal closed Magnus walked into his bedroom and gently laid Alec down on the bed.

"Oh sweetheart..." Magnus whispered before summoning a chair so he could sit next to the bed.

Magnus hovered his hands above Alec and let his magic do the work. Five minutes later he sighed with relief to know that Alec wasn't hurt. Not physically anyway. The drug they put into Alec wasn't harmful. It only made Alec fall into a deep sleep. Magnus placed a hand in Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it. He then leaned down and kissed the shadowhunters forehead.

"I will be right here when you wake up my angle."


End file.
